Семейная трагедия или Во всем виноват Тень!
by susanivanova12
Summary: версия того, что произошло между выстрелом капитана в Теней и его падением с балкона на ЗаХаДуме


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: PG

**Пейринг**: Джон Шеридан, Тени, земляне

**Жанр**: Humor

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: версия того, что произошло между выстрелом капитана в Теней и его падением с балкона на ЗаХаДуме

**Предупреждение: **AU,ООС персонажей,

**Статус**: закончен

**Семейная трагедия или Во всем виноват Тень!**

Капитан краем глаза заметил входящую в дверь Тень, незаметно выхватил из штанины ППГ и, развернувшись, выстрелил в упор во входящую тварь.

Джастин немедленно кинулся на капитана, но был отброшен мощным пинком в живот. Анна, так и не пошевелившись с момента душевных излияний старшего в помещении, по-прежнему сидела прямо и невидящим взглядом смотрела куда-то в себя.

Морден же, стоявший дальше всех от двери и капитана, вообще ничего не успел сделать.

Капитан вышиб дверь и готов был уже дать стрекоча, как вдруг…

-Лориена ради!- раздалось рядом на чистейшем интерлаке.- Во имя Древнейшего, да что здесь произошло?!

Голос, принадлежавший Тени, был настолько неожидан для капитана, что тот даже присел от ужаса.

-Ну, чисто дети!- продолжила Тень, остановившись перед напуганным капитаном.- Вот стоит только уехать ненадолго за покупками, как в доме творится Лориен знает что! Мало того, что этот бесстыдник привел в дом гостей, так еще и невоспитанных! Юноша, и долго Вы собираетесь смотреть на меня?- капитан на всякий случай потряс головой и протер глаза.- Нет, ну Вы бы хотя бы встали и помогли донести покупки!

-Мама, а можно я его поглажу?- раздался еще один писклявый голосок и перед ошарашенным капитаном появилась Тень помельче.

-Нельзя!- отрезала Тень-мать.- Гость нестерилен! Потерпи, скоро будем обедать.

-Простите…- начал капитан, отползая от грозной матери -Тени.

-Не прощу,- ответила самка.

-Но извините…- капитан немного приходил в себя.

-Не извиню!- категорично заявила Тень.

-Но позвольте…

-Не позволю! - самка конечностью подцепила рукав человека, второй конечностью подняла его с пола, отряхнула, фыркнула и грозно сверкая шестнадцатью красными глазами, увела обоих детей – капитана и своего Теня в комнату, откуда капитан только что пытался сбежать.

Джастин, помогавший в это время раненному Теню, бросился на капитана, но, увидев разъяренную самку Теня, отступил в угол.

Самка уперла обе пары верхних конечностей в туловище, обвела взглядом компанию и побелела от возмущения.

Капитан, от ужаса и шока, едва придя в себя, так и норовил сползти на пол от увиденной перемены колера врага.

-Так, значит?- принялась честить мужа самка.- Я, значит, на какую-то тысячу лет отлучилась по магазинам с ребенком, а он устраивает оргии! Я-то думала: сидит он себе тихо, медитирует или охотится на ворлонцев, а он! Притащил полный дом гостей, да ладно бы ровесников, так нет же – детей! И чем ты, старый таракан, занимаешься? Вот я покажу тебе, как над детьми издеваться!

Самка гневно затопала нижними конечностями, подхватила к тонкой талии полуобморочного капитана, притянула его к себе и залилась слезами.

-Но тенечка моя…- робко начал супруг, дав подзатыльник отпрыску, задумчиво поглаживающему Анну по коленке,- я совершенно не представлял, что капитан Шеридан ТАК отреагирует!

-Притащил ребенка, - самка перехватила капитана, намеревавшегося выскользнуть из жесткой хватки дамы, поудобнее, - напугал. Да ты посмотри на него, он же ранен!

Ссадина на лбу капитана, полученная от соприкосновения с самой дамой, самого капитана не беспокоила. Зато сильно беспокоили ребра, так и хрустевшие в объятиях Тени.

-Но мы хотели только поговорить!- залепетал супруг.

-Я тебе покажу, как говорить!- возмутилась самка, осторожно уложив полузадушенного человека на ближайшее кресло.- Я ношусь, как угорелая по магазинам, закупаю продукты к нашему празднику Святого Лориена, а ты развращаешь юную расу! Да как тебе не стыдно! Да как ты мог!

-Но мы только играли,- пролепетал провинившийся муж.

-Играли!- горько всхлипнула Тень-дама.- Нельзя играть с детьми их же соплеменниками, сколько раз тебе повторять! Живо, прибери игрушки, – жестко произнесла дама, указав на Анну и Джастина, - заводи машину, и чтобы я клешни твоей здесь не видела!

-Но теняшечка моя…- начал растерянный Тень.

-Мам, а можно я еще поиграю с ним?- ребенок-Тень робко протянул конечность к капитану, к тому времени вставшему и норовящемуся сбежать, пока снова не начали тискать или бить.

-Нельзя!- отрезала мать.- Иди поиграй с конструктором,- взмах лапкой в сторону Анны.

Юный Тень пискнул, сгреб Анну в охапку и пулей вылетел из помещения.

Морден, до этого никак себя не проявивший, пошевелился за дальним креслом.

-А-а, - самка увидела возмутителя спокойствия и двинулась на него,- мальчик Морден! Что Вам в голову взбрело ТАК издеваться над своим другом?

Морден затравленно огляделся, но никакого друга в комнате не обнаружил.

-Каким другом?- спросил он.

-Как каким? Вашим другом,- Тень махнула лапкой в сторону капитана.- Мальчик Шеридан же Ваш друг?

-Да?- Морден потряс головой, будто выливал из уха воду, и торопливо закивал.- Да, конечно! Самый лучший друг!

-Ма-а-ам!- раздался писк юного Теня, вошедшего в комнату.- Папа опять сломал мой консту-у-укто-о-ор!- заголосил ребенок.

Самка гневно сверкнула глазами на мужа, погладила верхними лапками ребенка и прижала его к себе.

-Господин начальник!- в комнату ворвался еще один Тень и встал навытяжку, рапортуя верхними конечностями первому Теню.- Объект захвачен, сопротивление подавлено, мятежники уничтожены!

-Ах, вот ты как?!- самка с размаху треснула супруга кофейником, стоявшем до этого на столике.- Опять за старое? Все! Я уезжаю к маме! Беру ребенка и…- она оглянулась на боком пробиравшегося к двери капитана,- мальчик, Вы со мной не полетите за Предел?

Капитан замер, как мышь, не в добрый час высунувшаяся из норки, покачал головой и выскользнул из комнаты, воспользовавшись промедлением второй Тени.

-Ну вот, - обиделась дама,- какой невежливый мальчик. От таких мальчиков всегда жди самых больших каверз. А я-то хотела пригласить его на обед, приготовить жареного ворлонца. Ох, ворлонятина нынче так дорога!- вздохнула дама, однако, встрепенувшись, она подтянула отпрыска к себе поближе, бросила в мужа укоризненный взгляд и растворилась в воздухе.

Капитан стрелой летел по узким коридорам строения.

Где-то за ним уже неслись стражи – Тени. Капитан понятия не имел, захотят ли они пригласить его на чай или просто прибьют, потому разумно предпочел сбежать.

Остановившись перед балкончиком, откуда открывался чудесный вид на ЗаХаДумский город, капитан с тоской подумал, что нехорошо взрывать чужой дом в обед, но решительно набрал на линке код активации бомб.

-Во имя Лориена,- послышалось знакомое шипение дамы-Тени,- я бросаю тебя! И не смей искать меня! И я не удивлюсь, если твой гость обиделся на твое негостеприимство! И если наши гости на тебя обижаются, потом от нашего дома остается только груда обломков, как в прошлый раз с минбарцами. А такие милые, такие вежливые были…- капитан не расслышал продолжение фразы. Где-то вдалеке взвизгнул боевой краб, унося в просторы космоса оскорбленную в лучших чувствах самку.

«-Психи!- раздалось в голове капитана.- Настоящие психи, клянусь Лориеном! Жарить ворлонцев!».

Капитан с тоской огляделся, увидел Анну и понял, что он или сошел с ума и ему мерещатся голоса, или одно из трех.

-Джон, вернись, давай поговорим!- Анна медленно приближалась к капитану, протягивая к нему руки.

По бокам от женщины неспеша следовали две Тени, о чем-то переговариваясь.

Капитан расслышал только «вечеринка», «выпивка» и «набить морду», и решил, что с него хватит.

Спиной привалившись к ограде балкончика, он приготовился к последней в его жизни битве.

«-Варвары!- снова раздался голос в голове.- Я все понимаю, тушеный, вареный, печеный в плазме, но ЖАРЕНЫЙ ворлонец!».

-Джон, прошу!- Анна приближалась.

Капитан понял, что он уже ничего не теряет – вверху, на всех парах к куполу города неслась Белая Звезда, неся на борту две термоядерные боеголовки. Если жахнет, то есть КОГДА жахнет, от капитана мокрого места не останется.

«-Прыгай! Прыгай, быстро!»- снова раздался голос в голове.

Капитан, успевший подумать о странностях бытия, о шизофрении и о милой даме-Тени, неловко перемахнул через балкончик и прыгнул в зияющую пропасть.


End file.
